User blog:MysteriousTriangleguy/RPs to be made into games
Greetings everyone. We've all been having trouble finishing rps,so some of us decided to make some into games using a game maker program. Me and Vex will be working on most of it. It'll be a 16 bit platformer game based on most RPs that were paused,so we can move onto the season 2 finale,and season 3 and 4 faster. Season One *''Introduction Of Doom(Cannot work as a game,too uneventful) Continuing(Very Major)'' *''The Day that Blaargians Hated Pink-Finished'' *''Spooky tales of Doom-Too terrible'' *Wishworld-FINISHED *''The Vortex Gun-FINISHED'' *''The Vortex Anomaly-FINISHED'' *''Planet Unnu -FINISHED'' *The Food War-FINISHED *''The Reign of Nark (PT.1)-FINISHED'' *''The Reign of Nark (Part two)-FINISHED'' *''The Reign of Nark(Part three)-FINISHED'' *''The Return of The Meekrob-FINISHED'' *Dream Zone-Depends on if we can restart this and finish it soon.(Incredibly Major) *''THE DAY THE MULTIVERSE WAS STOOPID-Probably'' *''The Growing Darkness-FINISHED'' Season Two *''The Building-''Possibly *''Carol of the Doomed-INACTIVE'' *''The Abandoned-FINISHED'' *Batshift Insane-(Cannot work) *''Zendra 4's a party-???'' *The Rift-Needs to be restarted *''Remade-FINISHED'' *''The Rise of Vraal-FINISHED'' *''Outpost of the Doomed-Depends'' *''Nubby stubby nasty Bee-bots-(Cannot Work),continuing?'' *''The Return of The Meekrob....Again-FINISHED'' *''The Forgotten Planet-Depends'' *''Grand Theft Portal -Depends'' *''Introduction to the insanity of war-Probably. Although RP is almost finished.'' *''Night of the Bloodsucking Spookies-(Cannot Work)'' *Dependence Day-Finished *Seasoning for Insanity-Yes *''Sisters and Brothers from beyond this ill fated Reality -Depends'' * New Arrivals-Finished *''Rise of A.I. -FINISHED'' *''Hunt for Mechanis -Depends,almost finished'' *You Forgot Me(Takes place after "The Building")''-???'' *Living Temple(Takes place after Dependance Day and Before Seasoning for Insanity)-''Most likely'' *Mario,I am your Father-''Yes'' *Trial from Hell-''Finished'' *The Growing Stupidity-''Cannot work,too uneventful,Continuing'' *Nightmare Anniversary-''Needs to be Restarted'' *One Incredibly Generic Boring Day on Foodcourtia-''Cannot work'' *Mother,is that you?-''Needs to be restarted'' *Spooky tales of doom II-''Cannot work without more advanced coding and graphics'' *Nark Genesis-''Most likely'' *The UNIverse-''Going to be continued(Major?)'' *Visitor From A Future of Doom-''Continuing'' *Lost Hope-''FINISHED'' *Horribly Confusing Weird Date of Cliche Doom-''FINISHED'' *We Shall Be Drunk And Probably Not Horrifically Rich-''Continuing'' *1000 thousand years later-''Continuing(Major)'' *Forgotten dreams-''ALMOST FINISHED'' *Trials and Errors-''ACTIVE?(Non-Canon)'' *HOBO 13 is HOBO 13-''Cannot work,continuing'' *Hideously Idiotic Heist-''Continuing'' *A Dark Apotheosis (Part 1)-''Continuing(Major)'' 9 rps to be continued. 4 to be restarted. 2 almost finished. 4 uncertain if continued. All finished rps will be decided wether or not they get a game at a later date. Game The game will be a 2D 16bit platformer. The game will be made up of chapters about paused RPs. The player will have a character party of 4,the characters in the party depend on who was in the RP you're playing. Every chapter will have a beginning and end cutscene displayed with pictures and text boxes for characters to talk with. There will be short cutscenes for moving to other areas of the levels,these short cutscenes will be done with animated sprites and textboxes. Every character will have 4 default moves: 1 combat attack,2 weapons/abilities,and a recharge super attack Weapons can run out of ammo,but more can be found from dead enemies/random places Players can collect items/weapons from random places in the level(With a limit of how many) There will be enemies and mini boss/boss battles. Any kind of boss will have smaller enemies to deal with. However,there will be other characters in boss battles to help you. These characters will need to be healed by you a few times,or else they will die. You can revive them with a revival item that can found in levels. The layout of the levels will be based on the rps they are based on. The story of the RPs will remain 'exactly as intended. '''So will character lines/and how they act. (This means if something isn't mine I'll be making it exactly as the owner wants Ex:Their RP,what happens in story etc) I thought maybe the soundtrack could be made of dark electronic music similar to the music on IZ(And some music from the show itself). There could be some exceptions (like Zik's theme,etc) And of course there will be an option to turn off music This is for most paused rps '''only. There will be no games about new rps/ones that will be continued ' Using the game making program it should only take about a month to make(or maybe two? ) New RPs Heres some sprite stuff I made: Category:Blog posts